


Drawing 101

by Tari_Sue



Series: Camelot Land [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art class just got better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing 101

 

Merlin was late for his evening class. He hoped Gwen has saved him a decent easel.

He hadn't meant to be late, obviously. He never _meant_ to be late. It was hardly Merlin's fault that one of the customers had dropped a glass and tried to clean it up herself and the result had been rather, well, bloody. Which had meant that not only had Merlin had to clean up the glass, he'd also had to administer first aid and fill out an incident report. All in all, he'd had more fun afternoons at the dentist.

And now he was running late. He dashed into the school and hurried up the stairs.

They'd moved on from still life, drawing fruit, to drawing people. They'd spent the last two weeks drawing a lovely lady called Alice, and before that a man named Alator. This week they were supposed to be moving onto nudes, and although Merlin felt a little apprehensive about that, he also couldn't help feeling that it would be in readable rude to barge in late when some poor soul had been bullied into taking their clothes off by Miss Gorlois.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Merlin attempted to sidle unnoticed into the class. The first thing that caught his attention was the most perfect backside he'd ever seen in his life. Round but firm, begging to be squeezed. Begging to be slapped. And maybe bitten…

So caught up in his staring was he, that Merlin's attempt at stealth went completely out of the window as his foot caught another student's easel, knocking it over with a mighty clatter. Mortified, Merlin bent to pick everything up, apologising profusely as he did so. It wasn't till he straightened up that he noticed a pair of blue eyes glaring at him from over a shoulder that went with the perfect arse.

'Sorry,' he mouthed at the model as he hurried over to where Gwen had saved him a place.

He busied himself by getting his stuff set up before he dared look over at the man on display at the front of the class. His back looked strong and muscled. The definite line of his spine looked made for licking. The man's face was turned back to the wall, displaying a proud, rather haughty turn of the neck and a head of silky-looking blond hair that Merlin wanted to run his hands through.

As fine as that arse was, Merlin couldn't help but wish the man was facing the other way so he could see his chest and arms and yes, his cock, of course his cock – Merlin was only human.

This was wrong. Life drawing should be more detached than this. He wasn't supposed to be peeving over the model, he should be able to detach himself and just draw an object, exactly like the bananas from the first week. Yeah, but just the though of bananas had dragged Merlin's mind back down to the gutter. Would he have a nice long, thick cock? Slightly curved? Proudly standing to attention?

With a sigh, Merlin shook himself and put pencil to paper. This bloke was probably Miss Gorlois's boyfriend or something. Even if he wasn't, even if by some miracle this Adonis was into blokes, the chances of him being interested in someone like Merlin were slim to zero. He should just content himself with seeing as much as he could and drawing him as well as he could so he'd have something to remember him by.

By the end of the class, Merlin had entered his own little world of admiration for his subject and was really quite please with the way his drawing was turning out, even if it was far from finished.

"Mind if I take a look?" a posh voice asked.

Merlin looked up. Most of the class were packing their things away to head home. The model had moved from the front of the class and was now standing directly in front of Merlin. Disappointingly, he put on a robe.

"Uh… to be honest, I don't like people looking at my stuff before I've finished it," Merlin said. He could feel a blush form I on his cheeks as he spoke to the man he'd spent the last two and a half hours having filthy fantasies about.

"Yes, but you owe me," the man said, flashing Merlin a smile that would have had him agreeing to anything.

"Owe you? What for?" Merlin asked, desperately trying to gather his wits.

"For interrupting of course. And being late. It takes a lot of concentration to sit still while a bunch of strangers stare at your naked form."

"I, uh…" Merlin scrabbled around for some words.

"Oh that's a shame," the model said, a frown marring his perfect face. "I was rather hoping you might be more than a pretty face."

Feeling possibly insulted, Merlin responded with the first thing that came into his head. "Yeah, well I was hoping you'd be more than a pretty backside." Damn it. He really should know better than to speak without engaging brain.

To his surprise, the man laughed. "Tell you what, you could make it up to he over a pint."

Merlin opened his mouth to retaliate before his brain kicked in an shut him up. Mr gorgeous Greek God was asking him for a pint, he shouldn't blow it. Blowing Mr Greek God on the other hand…

"Ok, fine, you're buying."

"Great, just let me put some clothes on," Mr Greek God said with a brilliant smile. "I'm Arthur, by the way."

"Merlin," Merlin replied, resisting the urge to ask to watch the man change.

He quickly explained to Gwen that he wouldn't need a lift home, feeling guiltily relived that she would be rushing home to baby Galahad and wouldn't want to tag along.

As it turned out, Arthur did mot quite measure up to a banana, but he was close enough to keep Merlin a very happy chappy indeed.


End file.
